Let It Snow, Sonny
by Pwnguin
Summary: You know what I hate about Christmas? The fact that I have to get people gifts. Chad/Sonny.


_**Let It Snow, Sonny**_  
by Pwnguin_  
Chad's POV_

You know what I hate about Christmas?

The fact that I have to get people gifts.

Every year it's the same old thing. My castmates give me stupid gifts that they thought I would like and then I _have _to get them a gift because, well, I have to. You know, the respect thing. _Chad Dylan Cooper is respectful? [gasp] _Believe it.

It wouldn't be that hard coming up with gifts a few years ago. Roses for Portlyn, a bracelet for Chasity, and to get a refill on the chocolate fountain for the rest of the cast is completely satisfactory. Before this year, I wouldn't have to think twice about what to get for people that gave me gifts.

You know what's different about this year?

Sonny Munroe.

She got me a gift. Not just a stupid gift either. It was a gold pocket watch. Did you read that? A _gold _pocket watch. She even had my name (all three of them) engraved into the back. Why did she get me such a nice gift? Was it because she actually cared enough to? Or is it because I've got big money, enough money to get her something equally nice?

Either way, if I don't come up with an equally awesome gift, she's gonna be sad. And sad Sonny isn't a nice Sonny.

Before the pocket watch, I would have taken a new picture of myself and autographed it saying, "To Sonny. You're welcome. The greatest actor of our generation, Chad Dylan Cooper." It's not that easy now.

So I approached her a few days after getting the gift. I wasn't supposed to open it yet, Christmas is still 2 days away, but I got impatient. She didn't know that I had opened the gift already, so I had to be sly...

"Sonny," I said, as she was getting her cafeteria lunch. "How's it goin'?"

She eyed me suspiciously, "Good, Chad. And you?"

"Not bad. So... have you opened your Christmas gifts yet?"

"Not yet. I'm waiting for Christmas morning," she shrugged.

"Oh," I said. Great. Now there was a chance of getting something that she already had. "Anything special you're hoping to get?"

"Not really," she said. "I'm just happy with whatever I receive."

Of course.

"Is there anything you _really _want? Something you know that only someone rich and famous," I coughed, "Could get you?"

"What are you implying?"

"Nothing."

"Of course not."

I smiled. She didn't suspect a thing.

"Chad, Christmas isn't about the gifts. It's about spending time with the people you care about and love."

Typical Sonny statement.

I sighed loudly, "Come on, Sonny! There must be _something _that you want!"

"Chad. I don't want a gift! You don't have to get me _anything._"

See what she did there? Now I _have _to get her a gift.

Sonny. Sonny. Sonny. Must you be so difficult?

"Well..." Sonny said. "There is _something._"

"What's that?"

"I've always wanted a kiss in the snow."

...

GREAT.

Do you know the chances of snow in Los Angeles?

Almost ZERO.

I then made a sound that kinda went like, "AAAAUGH." and stormed out of the cafeteria.

]*[

"You want me to get onto a plane on Christmas Eve, and you won't tell me where we're going."

"Yes," I said.

"What do you think the answer is, Chad?"

"See, I want the answer to be, 'Yes.' But you always seem to say the opposite of what I say, so I think the answer is, 'No.'"

She sighed, "LAX?"

"Flight 1023."

]*[

"Chad, where is this plane landing?"

"Somewhere."

"Are you going to let me take off this blindfold anytime soon?"

"As soon as you stop asking questions."

She stayed silence for a bit. I could tell she was fighting off the urge to ask a question.

"Why are you doing this, Chad?"

I shrugged, and then realized that she couldn't see me. "Oh. You know. Just wanted to have a little fun with Sonny. Mess with her for the holidays."

The pilot reported that we were landing. "Finally," Sonny said. "The sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can get home."

"What are you talking about, Sonny?"

"What do you mean?"

"We _are _home."

]*[

"You were born in Wisconsin," Sonny said flatly as we walked through the airport.

"What? Is it so hard to believe?"

Her face made it seem obvious, "Well, it's you. I figured you had always lived a fabulous life and developed that ego from your childhood."

I ignored her remark, "I was born here and lived here for about three years, okay?"

"I still don't get why we're here. Are you taking me to see Lucy? Is that your gift?"

Why hadn't I thought of that? I could've had Lucy flown over here rather than go through this mess. But it was too late for that. I had to go through with this plan.

"Oh, sure, we'll visit Lucy. But first..."

We made our way to the airport exit. I called a cab and asked the driver to take us to the nicest park in town.

"A park," Sonny echoed. "You're taking me to a park. We could've done that back in Los Angeles."

"There are some things that Los Angeles can't provide for us, Sonny."

"Like what."

I did not answer. Instead I watched the snowflakes gentle down onto the window. This was the first time I saw snow...

]*[

"Okay, we're here," Sonny said. "What's the big surprise?"

I took a breath. I didn't exactly plan out how I was going to give her the gift. I couldn't just plant my lips on her. Well, I _could,_ but I wouldn't.

"Let's... build a snowman!"

"What?"

"Let's... build a snowman?"

"You came all the way from Los Angeles to Wisconsin to _make a snowman_?" Sonny asked.

"Sonny!" I said. "Did it ever occur to you that there is more to this trip than meets the eye?"

"Just spit it out, Chad!" Sonny exclaimed. "I left my mother alone in Los Angeles on _Christmas Eve_ to go with _you _on this stupid trip and we're not even getting to the point of it. Just get whatever you want to do over with so I can go home!"

I took that as my cue to kiss her. So I cupped her face in my cold palms and... well... kissed her.

I kissed Sonny Munroe in the snow.

Take that.

She slowly pulled away and looked at me, awestruck. "Why?"

"Because you're totally worth it, Sonny."

"Why here?"

I moved my hands around the sky, "Uh, do you not notice the falling white flakes?"

She smiled, "You go way too overboard with this stuff, Chad. Just get me chocolate next time, okay?"

_NOW _she tells me.

**-The End-**

* * *

CHEESY. CHEESY. CHEESY. CHEESY. CHEESY.

and Chad toned down on the Chad-ness. ehh.

but I love this story nonetheless.

how about you?


End file.
